Shadows of Chaos
by Takumi1989
Summary: A new village has made it's existence known. What is so special about this village and especially the personal guard of it's leader. set six years from the last chapter in the manga
1. Escort the Sand

A/N: First story published here, hope you will like it, I'm already happy you got to reading this, lol. Anyway it's pretty much about a new hidden village and some other stuff.

Disclaimer: A little angel fell from the sky and told me I don't own Naruto, I accepted that fact, but only after I smashed his face into a wall.

Warnings: Language, blood, action.

'_blabla'_ – Thoughts  
"blabla" – spoken dialogue  
OooOooOooO - time-shift or change of scenery.

**Chapter 1: Escort the Sand**  
_  
'I just came back from a mission and already Tsunade has a new one for me.'_ Kakashi thought as he was walking towards Hokage Tower. As he approached the entrance he spotted Asuma sitting on a rock.

"Hey Asuma, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asks. Asuma lifts an eyebrow and smiles.

"Waiting for you off course, Kurenai is in the Hokage's office. You do know you had to be here an hour ago, right?"

"Yeah whatever, I wasn't told anything about teaming up with you two though."

"Hehe, yeah, if you were told that we are in your team you'd show up even later just to annoy us even more. Now let's go, can't let the ladies wait any longer." Asuma said walking inside with Hakashi behind him. As soon as they entered the office the doors closed behind them and all hell broke loose. The guards outside the doors could hear Tsunade yell something about retards that are always late. Kakashi was dodging several objects while Tsunade was yelling and throwing stuff at Kakashi. As Kakashi caught the last object thrown at him, which conveniently was a chair he could sit on, Tsunade calmed down and sat down behind her desk.

"Well, now that that's out, let's go to the matter at hand. You are going on a mission, the mission is to escort a trader to the Hidden Sand and it's an A-rank mission. Here are the details, now scurry off please and meet him at the west gate at 4 PM." Tsunade said handing each of the three jounins a scroll with information. As the three were about to leave Tsunade turned to Kakashi.

"Don't be late Kakashi, the client doesn't like waiting, also he has to arrive in Sand in one piece, would be bad for our relationships with the Sand if he died." And with that Tsunade dismissed the three.

OooOooOooO

Clothes, weapons and scrolls are flying through the bedroom as Kakashi is packing as fast as possible to be on time for the first time in his life.

_'Maybe being late for five minutes wouldn't be too bad, and it would definitely piss off Asuma and Kurenai.'_ But his thoughts were interrupted as someone knocked on the door. Kakashi walks to the door and opens it to find Sakura standing there.

'_She still comes to wish me luck for every mission I go on…… she must've taken it bad with Sasuke running away and Naruto disappearing 5 years ago.'_

"Can I help you?" he asks. Sakura looks into Kakashi's only visible eye and starts speaking.

"I'm here to wish you luck with your mission, I heard it's an A-rank mission. Please don't die Kakashi"

'_Well, that's new, she never asked me not to die before. She also looks pretty depressed today, probably had a nightmare again.'_ Sakura waves her hand in front of Kakashi's face.

"You seem to be busy packing so I'll be leaving now, have fun." Sakura says walking away.

"Sakura, wait a minute." Kakashi says stopping Sakura.

"What is it?"

"I should ask you that, did you have a nightmare again?" He asks, the concern visible in his eye.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"The way you act pretty much gives it away. What did you dream, or don't you want to tell?"

"I don't mind telling…" she says "It starts with you going on this mission and at a certain point you are stopped by a group of ninja in black and red robes. One of them seems familiar and also seems to be the leader of the group." She pauses for a moment checking if Kakashi is getting everything.

"Well this guy then knows all your names and even knows there is backup for you guys sitting in the trees…"

"Tsunade didn't say anything about backup."

"It's not like my dream is the future or anything, and don't interrupt me please."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

"Well, he then calls out to the guys in the trees, he then orders two of the other ninja to knock you all out and steal the cargo. The worst part is though that in the fight something goes wrong and one of the ninja stabs a sword through your heart, when that guy pulled his sword out you fell, but at that point I woke up." Sakura finishes, Kakashi looking a little shocked.

"Oh well, I bet it's just a silly dream, no need to worry about me, I wasn't planning on dying within the next fifty years or so." Kakashi says reassuring. Sakura smiles at Kakashi and leaves for home.

'_Right, back to packing, I don't feel like pissing of the others anymore.'_

OooOooOooO

Kakashi approaches the gates and notices that the others are there too except for the client.

"Where's the client? He should be here by now, right?" Kakashi asks.

"He still has 15 minutes to show up, the weird thing though is that you are actually early." Kurenai replies teasingly.

"Yeah well, I couldn't find any fires to put out today." The three jounin start to laugh, but stop when they sense a familiar presence.

"Who is there?" Asuma asks with a demanding tone.

"Chill out dude, we're here as your backup, the client is afraid one team isn't enough for this mission."

"You're still a smartass, aren't you Kiba?" Kurenai says smiling.

"And Neji also here, great, when ANBU are backup something is definitely about to go wrong." Kakashi says while reading Icha Icha Paradise.

"Maybe, maybe not, I'm just precautious." Everyone looks at the source of the voice.

"He's the client?" Kiba yells.

"Like it or not dog-boy, I am the client."

"Nice to meet you again Kankurou, but aren't you strong enough to fight off bandits yourself?" Kakashi says.

"Strong enough to fight off most ninja too, but a bunch of specially trained ninja who are all almost as strong as your legendary sannin are too much for me." Kankurou replies, hating to admit being weaker than anyone.

"How high is the possibility we will be attacked by these guys?"

"Pretty high, they are the personal guard of the leader of a new village and the order to raid my cargo comes from that leader himself, and since they are so loyal to him, well you can do the maths."

"This might prove to be a challenge." Asuma mutters.

"Oh well, might be fun too, lets go." Kakashi says with a very cheerful voice while throwing his arm around Kankurou's neck and dragging him along. Kurenai and Asuma follow them dragging the cart that was left standing with them. Kiba and Neji put on their masks and jump up into the trees to follow the team stealthily.

* * *

A/N: Well that was chapter one. Hope you liked it. Comments and criticism are welcome. Flames are also welcome; they come in handy to roast my marshmallows. 

Next chapter they'll get ambushed and you can try to guess who the familiar feeling leader of the group is. Also, dunno if anyone was OOC but you can expect some OOC later on in the story and also OC's. this chapter may not be too long, but I might make future chapters longer, unless you like this length, I'll probably update frequently anyway since I've got vacation.


	2. The Ambush

A/N: I really hope you enjoyed chapter 1, you probably did, or you wouldn't be reading this now.

Disclaimer: A little angel fell from the sky and told me I don't own Naruto, I accepted that fact, but only after I smashed his face into a wall.

Warnings: Language, blood, action.

'_blabla'_ – Thoughts  
"blabla" – spoken dialogue  
OooOooOooO - time-shift or change of scenery.

**Chapter 2: The Ambush**

"So, what are you transporting?" Kakashi asks though he doesn't sound interested in anything but his little book.

"Three very unique and strong puppets, each of them is just as good as three normal ones, they are expensive and very wanted among puppeteers."

"Sounds interesting, but why are they so special?"

"These puppets are made out of almost unbreakable materials, have the strongest and sharpest weapons, strong poisons and I could go on like this for a long time." Kankurou states as if it's the most important information in the world.

"So why is it targeted by that village leader?"

"He's a puppeteer and he wants the strongest puppets for himself."

"That's it? No secret items in the puppets he wants or weird powers? No evil world domination plans? This sucks!" Asuma says with a frustrated look on his face.

"Didn't you listen? These puppets are really good puppets, with all these at the same time, you could easily annihilate an entire ANBU-squad." Kankurou explains looking angry.

"Ok, take it easy, I just don't understand this puppet shit, nor do I want to, I much rather prefer my way of fighting."

"Are you implying something?"

"Now boys, lets not fight, it would compromise our mission." Kurenai says getting in between the two jounin before the start beating the living daylights out of each other.

"Whatever, I'll go and guard the back." And with that Asuma jumps to the back of the cart and the group continues the journey to Sand.

OooOooOooO

About a mile away from the border separating Rain Country from the Fire Country the group stops. Kakashi walks 5 feet further and stops.

"I sense someone around here that is probably not here to ask for a cup of sugar." Kakashi says looking like he's laid back.

"Why did the jounin go to sand?" A voice asks from the trees.

"Boss, Boss, I know, to tell the Kazekage they failed the mission!" another voice said happily.

"Correct, and for this genius moment you'll get a candy when we're home."

"Who are you? Show yourselves!" Asuma yells while putting on his knuckle busters.

"Geez, didn't your mommy ever teach you it's impolite to ask or demand things without saying 'please'?" The first voice says taunting.

"She didn't! Now get the fuck out of that tree before I'll drag your corpse out of it." Asuma threatens.

"No need to get violent, my sweet. We just want the cargo and then we're out of here." Suddenly everyone feels a high killer intent from on of the trees and the Konoha ninja grab their weapons.

"Woops, sorry, have to take back that remark, my wife doesn't like it when I give other people pet names." The man says, fear evident in his voice. "She's really scary when she is pissed off."

"Are you coming out or what?" Asuma asks again.

"Yeah we will, but just to stop your whining." Suddenly six cloaked figures drop from out of the trees. All of the cloaks are black with some red parts in it. All of them wear ANBU masks and two of them have weird and huge claws on one of their arms.

"Those claws…… you two are the demon brothers." Kakashi states shocked.

"Great observation, you really are a genius." The one that is probably the leader says. He's also the second tallest of the group.

"Now let me introduce ourselves. We are the Shadows of Chaos from the Hidden Village of Chaos. The village started out as a safe haven for missing-nins but soon turned into a great village with many strong shinobi. Now let me introduce you guys." At this remark the Konoha ninja look confused.

"Oh yes, I know all about you guys, lets start with Hatake Kakashi, that's you." He says pointing at Kakashi.

"Then we have Yuuhi Kurenai and Sarutobi Asuma. Oh and look, if it isn't the famous and legendary puppet master Kankurou. Also we have two ANBU up in the trees. Please join us Hyuuga Neji and Inuzuka Kiba." When the man pointed out the well hidden ANBU members everyone on the escort mission was shocked. Neji and Kiba got down and drew weapons just in case there would be a fight.

"Damn this guy is good, he fucking knew we were in the trees, most people wouldn't have noticed." Kiba says very irritated.

"Well, if nobody would smell you it would be a wonder, because you stink like dog." The man says angering Kiba. "Speaking of dogs, where did you leave your pet? Did he die?"

"No, he didn't die, I just don't take him on missions where stealth is very important."

"To bad, my friend here likes dogs." He says pointing at the tallest person of the group, this guy had two holes in his cloak at the height of his hips and there was a hilt of a sword sticking out of each hole.

"Yeah, especially with some salt and pepper." He says sarcastically trying to get under Kiba's skin. Kakashi recognizes this guy's voice as the one who finished the earlier joke.

"Well, you seem to be a hyperactive bugger with a sense of humor." Kakashi says to him.

"He has a good sense of humor? That wasn't funny! Nobody should eat dogs!" Kiba yells.

"Yeah well, you seem to be a calm and perverted dude." The sarcastic man says totally ignoring Kiba now.

"Right, enough of this bullshit, time to hand us over the puppets." The leader says now with a dead serious tone.

"You'll have to fight us to get to them!" Kankurou yells.

"Goizu, Meizu, you two take on the ANBU. Kira, you take the rest while we kick back and watch." Goizu and Meizu storm towards Kiba and Neji, when they reach them they link their chains and each run past one of Kiba's sides and then around a tree a couple of times, tying Kiba to the tree. The then release the chain and start charging Neji. Neji activates his Byakugan and doges the attacks. Meizu is now on Neji's left side and Goizu on Neji's right side, they both charge at him.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" Neji yells and starts spinning sending the demon brothers flying when the hit the dome. Meizu crashes into the tree Kiba is tied to and completely destroys it freeing Kiba at the same time.

"Meizu, you take the dog dude and I'll take this Hyuuga." With that Goizu attacks Neji only to have his attack dodged. Neji tries to use his Jyuuken, but it seems his opponent knows to stay away from his hands. Again Goizu tries to slash Neji but his claw is blocked by a kunai. He flips over Neji and tries to slash his back, but Neji jumps away just in time. Meizu is also pretty much in a stalemate with his opponent with both of them attacking and dodging all the time.

"Gatsuuga!" Kiba yells now resembling some sort of tornado rushing at Meizu. Meizu smirks under his mask and prepares for a hit with his claw ready to slash at Kiba while being hit. Kiba hits Meizu in the gut but Meizu succeeds in slashing Kiba, this effectively stops Kiba's attack. Both of them are standing looking at each other, Meizu holding his gut while Kiba is holding his arm.

A few feet away the humorous man obviously called Kira is charging at Kakashi with his swords. Kakashi draws two kunai and uses them to block the swords. One of Kira's swords comes from above and Kakashi stops it with both his kunai, Kira now slashes at Kakashi's side, but his opponent jumps away just in time to avoid critical damage though he does have a wound.

"Look pervert, you might want to ask your friends for help. I'm not even being serious right now."

"No, they'll only interfere when I'm about to die." Kakashi says smugly.

"You want to die then? That can be arranged, YAHOOOOO!" He yells as he charges at Kakashi with tremendous speed. He aims for Kakashi's heart and Kurenai and Asuma can't get in between them in time. All three Konoha jounin fear for Kakashi's life but all of a sudden the blade is stopped just inched away from Kakashi's heart.

"I thought we made a deal that there would be no deaths today, am I right Kira?" The leader of the group is standing at Kakashi's side and is holding Kira's sword with his fingertips. Kira just nods and steps back. The leader then knocks Kira dead in the face sending him flying through several trees. He turns around and kicks Kakashi in the gut knocking him out cold. He goes through several hand seals and places a genjutsu on Kurenai, Asuma and Kankurou putting them to sleep.

Back at the demon brothers Kiba just collapsed from the paralyzing poison from Meizu and now both of the brothers are fighting with Neji. Neji finally gets a strike at Goizu's abdomen and turns around to try to do the same to Meizu, but he gets knocked on the head by Goizu's claw and passes out. After this Goizu's drops down to his knees and starts coughing.

"Damn that Hyuuga, I should kill him for that." Goizu says angered.

"Meizu! You support your brother. Kira, you take the cart and you two just come with me." The leader orders again. After a couple of hours the beaten and battered ninja wake up. Kakashi looks around and notices the absence of the cart and the six Chaos ninja.

'_Tsunade is so going to kill me for this.'_ Unknown to Kakashi, Kankurou is thinking almost the same thing.

_'Gaara is definitely going to kill me for this.'_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Comment please, or flame me, still have loads of marshmallows. Also this has to be the best action scene I've ever written, maybe you think they're a bit overpowered, but that's not really the case, especially the demon brothers, they are the weakest and even had trouble beating their opponents. Oh well, more will be explained in later chapters. And for those disappointed that Kurenai, Asuma and Kankurou didn't get to fight, don't worry, we'll see them in action later.


	3. Get back the Puppets

A/N: Mmmmmmm, I actually got more reviews then I expected, tnx for them, I will answer your questions at the bottom of the page.

Disclaimer: A little angel fell from the sky and told me I don't own Naruto, I accepted that fact, but only after I smashed his face into a wall.

Warnings: Language, blood, violence.

'_blabla'_ – Thoughts  
"blabla" – spoken dialogue  
OooOooOooO - time-shift or change of scenery.

**Chapter 3: Get back the puppets.**

Kakashi bites his thumb, does some hand seals and slams his hand on the ground. A puff of smoke appears and when the smoke fades away Pakkun is sitting there waiting for orders.

"Pakkun, can you try to follow our enemies and see where they're headed?" Kakashi asks.

"I could, if you had anything with their smell on it."

"Could you track the poison one of them used on Kiba?"

"Piece of cake, let me smell him." Pakkun walks towards Kiba and smells at the wound.

"Even though he stinks I can smell the poison, I should be able to track them down now."

"Ok, then go and find them, when you know where they are, report back to me."

"Will do." Pakkun runs away tracing the Chaos ninja by the smell of Meizu's poison.

"So, what do we do in the meantime?" Neji asks no one in particular.

"Well, we better continue to the Sand, get reinforcements and then get the puppets back." Kakashi says as if it was something that happened every day.

"No, we can't, unless you have a death wish, we really need to get the puppets back before we got to Sand." Kankurou says panicked.

"Why shouldn't we go to Sand?" Kakashi asks.

"Because Gaara would kill us all if we did."

"I thought he wasn't such a psychopath anymore?"

"Well, one of the puppets was a gift for a dear friend of him, when it comes to his friends he can really go berserk."

"Well, then one of us should go back to Konoha to get backup from there, Neji, can you do that?"

"Off course, I'll be back in about eight hours with backup." Neji says and sprints off towards Konoha.

"So let's set up camp a bit off the road and wait for Neji to return." Kakashi says while walking to a nice spot to set up camp. They set up a tent they took with them to put Kiba in it to recover, then they went to sit on some rocks and started talking about a lot of things except for Kakashi who is reading his book in the trees.

"So for who are the puppets anyway?" Asuma asks.

"Like I said, one was a present for a friend of Gaara, one was for myself, and the last one was for a student of mine." Kankurou answers.

"You actually have students? Can't imagine you teaching genin or chuunin."

"Well, Asuma, you must have corrupted many kids' minds when you lead genin and chuunin teams too. So I have a genin team, who cares?" Kankurou is irritated by Asuma and again Kurenai gets in between them.

"Now boys, fighting is bad, we need our strength if we are to get those puppets back. So don't waste it on each other." She says with a sweet smile on her face.

OooOooOooO

'_Finally, there's Konoha, now let's hope the guards will let me in immediately.'_

"Stop, we need to make sure who you are." The guard says stopping Neji.

"I'm Hyuuga Neji, I'm an ANBU of Konoha, now let me in before I beat you to a pulp!" Neji roars. The guard fears for his life and quickly lets Neji through.

Neji runs through the streets, often having to avoid someone that's in the way. After too much avoiding he decides to run over the roofs so he jumps up on the roof and proceeds to the Hokage tower. When he runs into the building and up the stair he crashes into someone. He looks up and notices he crashed into Sakura.

"I'm sorry, I'm kind of in a hurry so I didn't watch out." He apologizes.

"That's ok Neji, but wait, if you're here, where's Kakashi? Where is he? Did he die? Please tell me!"

"How do you know I went on a mission with him?" Neji asks confused.

"I just know now answer me please!"

"We kind of got attacked, Kakashi almost got killed but one of the attackers stopped the attack. So Kakashi is alive and doing pretty well. But I have to see the Hokage now." And he sprints up the stairs again. When he's up he just busts into the office without knocking or anything.

"Hokage! We've got problems. You need to send help!" Neji yells. Tsunade's eye twitches and she stands up pissed off.

"CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY! I'M TALKING WITH A VILLAGE LEADER HERE!" She yells almost deafening everyone close by. The man in the chair stands up and turns around. The man is wearing dark blue pants, a black shirt and has a forehead protector as a bandana. On the forehead protector is a logo Neji doesn't recognize. A couple of red strands of hair stick out from under the bandana. The man has brown eyes and a scar running from under his forehead protector to his lower jaw at the left side of his face. He puts his hand in front of him to shake Neji's hand. Neji shakes the man's hand while the man introduces himself.

"Good afternoon, my name is Matsuo Shun, leader of the Hidden Village of Chaos, nice to meet you."

"SAY WHAT?" Neji yells shocked. "But we were attacked by Chaos Ninja, they called themselves the Shadows of Chaos." Shun looks shocked.

"But that's impossible, the Shadows of Chaos are my personal guard and I never gave them the order to attack Konoha ninja."

"That's because the target was a ninja from the Sand transporting three puppets." Neji says.

"I didn't give them the order to do that either, I haven't been in my Village for a week now and missions I give to them are always given only 24 hours before it has to be done."

"Then who gave the order to attack us?" Neji is getting very angry. Tsunade is pretty shocked by what was just said.

"Neji, calm down, are there any casualties?" Tsunade asks trying to get Neji to stop harassing the man in front of him.

"Nobody died, though Kiba got wounded, and the rest of us got knocked out. Totally no damage on the enemies' side though."

"What did your enemy look like? How did they act? Know any names?" Tsunade asks knowing Shun would like to know that to check if it was really his personal guard.

"They all wore black cloaks like hunter-nins do, one of them acted weird, at first he was joking and later he got dead serious, one of them was just plain crazy. I got the names of three of them. Goizu, Meizu and Kira. Goizu and Meizu are missing-nins by the way."

"Yes, those are definitely my personal guards, but I swear on my life I didn't give them any missions to do this."

"Is there anyone who can give them orders when you are away or who could pretend to be you?" Tsunade asks.

"No, not really. Oh…. Wait, someone can pretend to be me! My twin brother Shin was always jealous of me having my own village. He might be behind this without anyone knowing."

"So, will we get backup or what?" Neji ask impatiently.

"No, we can't send backup as long as we don't know what we are dealing with."

"I know of a way to figure this all out and to even get your clients' cargo back." Shun says.

"How are you going to do that?" Neji asks

"Well, the Shadows have a hideout out in the Rain country, that's not our base of operations but they like to go there before and after a mission. I know how to get there. I can take you guys there, convince them that they're doing something wrong, and then stop my brother."

"What if it isn't your brother's doing and that they did this for themselves?" Tsuande says.

"They said that they had to get the puppets for their leader because he is a puppeteer." Neji says trying to convince Tsunade to help.

"That's definitely my brother, I'm not a puppeteer, my brother is."

"Fine, but you will have to do with the people I already sent, I can't send more out there at the moment."

"Thank you very much, Tsunade." Neji says with a smile on his face. "Another thing, could I talk to you in private, please?"

"Sure Neji, I bet Shun doesn't mind waiting outside." Shun nods and leaves the office.

"So Neji, What did you want to talk about?"

"I think you know fully well what I want to talk about. I want to know whether or not you have information about Hinata's whereabouts." He says slamming his hands on the desk in front of him.

"Are you still on to that? Forget about her, she's probably dead."

"No, I refuse to believe she is killed, especially by Naruto, like the village thinks!" Neji yells angrily.

"I know Naruto would never kill his friends, but she could probably have been killed by someone or something else. You should really get on with your life kid."

"I will not give up on my cousin!" Neji storms out of the office only to be stopped by Shun.

"Calm down boy. We can't have you losing your head out there. Now come on and I might have a surprise for you."

"A….Surprise?" Neji asks confused.

"Off course I can't say what it is or it wouldn't be a surprise."

OooOooOooO

'_I'm getting close, the smell of poison is getting stronger.' _Pakkun thinks running towards the source of the smell. When he's almost at the hideout he gets lifted up.

"Seems like I will get my dog with salt and pepper anyway." Pakkun looks to see a man with spiky brown hair, a forehead protector of chaos on his forehead, he has gray eyes and a grin that doesn't look healthy.

"What do you mean by that?" Pakkun says

"I'm going to eat you, you're pretty small, but it'll do." He walks inside the hideout and closes the door.

"Kira, I told you we couldn't have any pets." The leader of the group says.

"Don't be an asshole, I'm going to eat it, and take the damn hood and mask off, nobody will see you here."

"You're a moron, that dog is from the ninja you tried to stab, if it's here they are bound to arrive here any moment now."

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna drop it outside then."

"No, it'll go to Kakashi then, knock it out, he'll disappear." Kira gives Pakkun a blow to the back of his little head and Pakkun disappears in a puff of smoke.

"You really are stupid."

"Shut up Meizu!" Kira yells.

OooOooOooO

"When will Neji be back? It's been seven hours now!" Kiba complains.

"Congrats genius, you just said it yourself, he still has an hour to get here." Kankurou says irritated by Kiba's whining that has been going on for the past three hours which was when he woke up and got out of the tent.

"Humph, I understand why Asuma doesn't get along with you."

"Shut up you dog."

"Fuck you, I'm going to take a piss."

"That's more information than we needed, Kiba." Kakashi says from his tree.

"Are you still up there? That book must be mighty interesting!" Kiba yells to Kakashi. Kakashi just waves the comment off and goes back to reading. Kiba walks away a good distance from the group and does his business. When Kiba is about to return he hears rustling in the bushes. Kiba grabs a kunai a throws it at the spot he heard the sounds from.

"FOR FUCKS SAKE KIBA! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" Neji yells angrily holding the kunai Kiba just threw at him.

"Sorry, didn't know it was you, but that'll teach not to sneak up on your allies." Shun comes out of the bushes too.

"Is that all the backup you could get? It looks like he isn't even from our village."

"That's right, he is the leader of the Hidden Village of Chaos." Kiba looks shocked.

"So when did the plan change to siding with the enemy?" Kiba asks curious for Neji's answer.

"He's not our enemy, it seems there is more to this shit than we know. I'll explain everything once we get back to the others." They head back to the rest of the group and Neji explains what is going on with the help of Shun at some points.

"Well, that's all nice and stuff, but how are we going to get the puppets back?" Kurenai asks.

"Simple." Shun says "We go to the hideout my personal guard uses when on missions, convince them that they've been taking orders from my brother and that we have to kick his ass."

"Let's get going then!" Kiba yells pumping his fist up in the air.

"First we got to take down the tent." Kakashi says.

OooOooOooO

After some hours of traveling the group is close to the hideout.

"Watch you step guys, they usually have this place filled with traps." Shun warns.

"Traps? What traAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Hey Kiba, you must be very proud now, you stepped into the same trap Naruto stepped into years ago at my bell test!" Kakashi says almost laughing his ass off.

"I'm going to kill you when I get down from this!" Just when Kiba said that a kunai flew through the air and cut the rope resulting in Kiba dropping on his head. He gets up and rubs the bump on his head.

"That fucking hurt, who did that?" He yells pissed off.

"That would be me, nice to see you guys again." Kakashi looks to a tree to the right of the tree Kiba just hung in and notices the speaker.

"My guess is you weren't happy about not being able to kill me, right Kira? You don't mind if I call you Kira, right?" Kakashi says.

"Not happy about it at all, but I'm not here for that, I'm here to make sure you guys don't reach my team."

"How are you going to do that, back there you weren't really having the upper hand against one person, why do you think you can stop seven people now?" Asuma asks.

"Because, my little teddy bear, I didn't feel like using techniques back then, I prefer taijutsu if you hadn't noticed yet. Now prepare to get hurt!" Kira starts doing hand seals in preparation of his attack. Shun recognizes the hand seals and his eyes go wide.

"Oh shit….." Shun starts to do some hand seals of his own.

"Night of a Thousand Blades!" Kira yells, the forest grows dark as if it's night and pure black blades start to appear. It doesn't take long before the entire place is filled with blades. After a moment of nothing happening all the blades shoot down all at once.

"Ultimate Shield of Chaos!" A black and red shield appears around the gang of seven and all the blades bounce off on it.

"What the fuck? Only very high ranking Chaos ninja can do that!" The shield disappears and Kira gets a scared expression.

"B..b..bb.Boss, what are you doing here? And why are you with them?"

"I'm with them because I've been at Konoha for a week!"

"But that's impossible! You gave us an order yesterday!"

"Like hell I did, now let's go to that dammed hideout of yours before I rip your head off."

"Yes sir!" Kira says leaping off the tree landing next to Shun.

OooOooOooO

"Boss, they're getting closer!"

"Kira got defeated by them?"

"No, he's with them, and even stranger is that Matsuo-sama is also with them."

"WHAT! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Did something happen to your eyesight or something?" The only female of the group shakes her head a bit afraid for saying anything. After a while though, she decides to speak up again.

"They are almost here, shall I go and stop them?" She says.

"How far are they?"

"They are about 350 feet away from here."

"Then let's go outside, we'll wait for them here." The five members of the group stand up and walk outside. After about a minute of waiting the group of Kakashi arrives. Goizu and Meizu are both leaning against the same tree, the leader is sitting on a branch of that tree and the other two are just standing a few feet from the tree. All of them are looking at the people walking towards them.

"Hello, let me congratulate you guys on reaching this place without getting killed." The leader says.

"Well, that's because of him here." Kakashi says pointing at Shun.

"Yes, I know he's with you, what I don't know is why he is with you."

"I'm with them because you guys are being used by my brother. You've been taking orders from him since I left a week ago for political business." Shun explains.

"And how are you going to prove that?"

"Ask me anything only the leader of the Chaos Village would know!"

"Sure, if you are Matsuo Shun, what secret technique did you finish developing two weeks ago?"

"That would be the 'Blood Spikes of Chaos', it is a great defense against taijutsu, the spikes are made out my own blood and then grow out of my skin, that makes it painful to attack me in close combat. I can also fire these spikes in any direction I want to, killing most hit targets instantly. Is that enough information?" Shun says.

"Yes, that'll do, but now please do explain what is going on sir." Shun starts explaining what is going on and a few minutes later he is done.

"So, we're going to kill your brother for this treachery?" The leader says hopeful.

"Yes, we are going to use these guys for help, we'll have them disguise as commoners so they won't attract attention, then we wait until night and then attack his house."

"What about the puppets? Am I going to get them back?" Kankurou asks quickly afraid they would forget otherwise.

"You will dress as some commoner dragging that cart into the village, when we will attack his house you can then pull out the puppets to help in the attack." Shun says.

"How do you know I'm a puppeteer?"

"You are not just any puppeteer, you are the Legendary Puppet Master Kankurou, brother of Sabaku no Gaara. Or am I wrong about all that?"

"No, you are right about it, didn't know my name was known in other villages too."

"You didn't? You and your siblings are about just as famous as the legendary sannin of Konoha."

"Whatever, let's get on with the plan." Kankurou says.

A few hours later, every Konoha ninja is disguised as a commoner and they are headed for the Hidden Village of Chaos. The big group has split up into smaller groups. The Shadows of Chaos escorting their leader, Kankurou and Kakashi are salesmen with a cart full of goods, Asuma and Kurenai are acting like a married couple on vacation and Kiba and Neji are acting as two friends that originally live in Chaos Village.

OooOooOooO

"So Kankurou, we are in the village now, what are we going to do until it's night?"

"Act like salesmen of course, we'll just use some summoning scrolls to summon weapons and we'll sell those." Kakashi looks at Kankurou with his eyebrow raised.

"And how do you want to acquire those summoning scrolls?" He asks.

"Simple, I stashed some in Karasu when we were at that hideout." Kankurou crawls under the covers that are over the four puppets and he gets the summoning scrolls. They set up a table, Kankurou summons a lot of weapons and puts them on it. After and hour of selling weapons Kiba and Neji walk past them.

"Well, they take up on their role very well." Kiba says.

"Yeah, let's go buy something from them, that'll be fun." Kiba's jaw hits the floor.

"Did you just say something will be fun? It must be snowing in hell!"

"You're so funny, Kiba. I have a hard time stopping laughing." Neji says sarcastically.

After another few hours it starts to become dark. Everyone starts going towards the house.

"Boss, are you sure we should kill him? It is your brother." The leader of the personal guard says.

"Yes Red, I'm sure about it, pretending to be me and giving orders that could be harmful to the relationships with other countries is punishable by death."

"Yes sir." _'Let's get this party started.' _Red thinks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: First thing: Red is not his real name, it's his codename on missions, every member of the group has a color as a codename. Next: I would like to thank everyone who commented on my story, I liked the 'Don't let Kakashi die' comments, that was actually funny. Also, this chapter took like three days to write, but I had loads of things to do like repairing a pc and some other stuff.

In the Shadows of Chaos I have names and descriptions ready for 5 of the 6 members, I have no idea of what to do with the sixth member. If any of you would like you can make up a character. You can make him or her any way you want, the character just can't be stronger than the leader. Any bloodlines are allowed since it could be a missing-nin except for the Hyuuga and Uchiha bloodlines. Hope somebody will try this out.

Here are some answers to questions asked in the reviews.

**Jigoku Hoshi:** the main characters are the members of the Shadows of Chaos. Only three of them are known so far. The other three will be revealed later on, though I have no idea what to make one of them, lol.

**The young and misterious nobody: **He's not the captain because he doesn't have a higher rank than the rest of the team but he's definitely the leader because the others fear/respect him in some ways. And I tried making this chapter longer, Succeeded in it too.

**got-ramen:** Yeah, you'd almost think she's psychic, lol, anyway, you'll find out who he is later on.

**angel:** here you go, new chapter for you guys.

**Meinos877:** funny way of reviewing, made me laugh. Happy you like it.


End file.
